


Cursed to Curse

by sansinukob



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Curses, Cussing, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Lots of Cursing, Random & Short, magical hijinks, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: “Come on, Lucifer, Devildom history is one of my best subjects. You don’t have to test me on this.”“If you’re confident enough for the quiz then you should have no qualms about answering me before I let all of you go,” Lucifer smoothly countered with a raised brow.In all honesty, yes, they had qualms about it. A fuck ton, actually.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Cursed to Curse

Magic is weird. As enchanting and wondrous as it was, there were several things about it that just made it weird. There were multiple benefits, yes, however, the fact that it can get so specific made it terrifying as it was humorous and annoying.

Somehow, MC would always be reminded of this the hard way with Solomon.

Solomon was human, and much like his non-magical counterparts who worked in the various fields of science, he was innovative with his magic. Mixing old concepts with both old and new to conceive completely new results that he would then polish to perfection. He rarely tried anything dangerous, choosing to stick to simple ideas (and with the way magic is, even the basics of the basics could take years to play around with if you got creative enough) since he knew he was putting himself in danger should he trifle with more complex concepts. This time, he was messing around with a weak mind control spell and combining it with a spell that controls one’s ability to talk. His plan was simple, make a spell that made the victim only speak with the filthiest words in their vocabulary, just for fun.

Having performed spell combinations numerous times before, this little experiment was nothing to Solomon’s abilities especially since the compatibility of the two parent spells were high. All he had to do was complete the merging, cast it onto a dummy he made out of magic to see if it would work, then call it a day. He was sure he’d pull it off without a hitch.

That was, until MC came barging into his room.

“Dude, you won’t believe what stupid new trend popped up in ClickClock it’s insane even I couldn’t believe my eyes when Levi showed me. Why are our fellow humans so stupid I-”

“GET OUT!” he yelled but it was too late, MC had already stepped into the room that was saturated in magic and not a moment later, it dissipated and MC found themselves on the floor. With a slight ache in their head and a suddenly dry mouth, they were helped back onto their feet by Solomon.

“Bitch, what the fuck?” MC slapped a hand over their mouth. Sure, it wasn’t like they never cussed but it wasn’t like they sprinkled it into every sentence like it was a seasoning.

“Well, at least I know it works,” he sighed. “You’re going to keep cursing for the next hour or so, be thankful I casted a temporary version of it.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Solomon’s dead stare at the mention of ‘ _shitting_ ’ answered their question. “Damn, guess not.”

“Like I said, it should wear off in an hour or two but its severity will increase when it draws near the end of its effectiveness.”

“Fuck, I have a study session with the brothers in half an hour or so.”

“Don’t worry,” he consoled, placing a protection spell on them that should help them avoid demon attacks or at least minimize the damage. “I’ll ask Asmodeus to look after you and you have pacts with all of them so if anyone loses it you can just order them to calm down.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for just fucking barging into your room.”

“It’s alright, how about you stay the night later so you can tell me all about this stupid new ClickClock trend you were going to tell me about?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Hello, darling,” Asmodeus purred once MC got back to the House of Lamentation. “Solomon told me about your little predicament. How about you talk dirty to me later after the study session? Oh! You can also whisper sneakily into my ear during the session.”

MC laughed, knowing Asmodeus well enough to know that he was half-joking to make them feel better, “Sure, cunt.”

"Well, aren't you adorable!"

Asmo did his job to the best of his abilities. Answering questions when nobody did especially when Lucifer’s eyes would start to drift to MC. Of course they still had to talk somehow to avoid suspicion but thankfully with the few times they did, they were able to keep the curse down with a lot of self-control and keeping their answers short and concise.

“Alright before we finally conclude this study session I want to test MC one last time seeing as they were the most silent the whole time.”

“Come on, Lucifer, Devildom history is one of my best subjects. You don’t have to test me on this.”

“If you’re confident enough for the quiz then you should have no qualms about answering me before I let all of you go,” Lucifer smoothly countered with a raised brow.

In all honesty, yes, they had qualms about it. A fuck ton, actually.

“C’mon, MC, just answer so we could all go,” Mammon whined and Lucifer took their silence as a sign to get on with it.

“All you need to do is state our names and titles as Demon Lords from youngest to eldest. Now, start.”

“I’ve been living with all of you since the start of the program, I know your names and what all of you represent. You really don't need to _fu-_ test me on this.”

“Then list us all off. Youngest to eldest.”

_Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth_

Easy, right? Well, it would have been if it wasn’t for THE FUCKING CURSE which was starting to get harder to control.

“B-Belphie…” they stuttered over his name, biting the inside of their cheek as cuss words flooded their mind.

“Full name,” Lucifer chided. “I doubt the teacher would accept ‘Belphie, the Avatar of Sloth’ on the test.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my name,” Belphegor weakly snorted, trying his best to not fall asleep on the table so he could sink into the soft cushions in the attic the moment the session was over. “Do you want me to make you scream it out until it’s the only thing you remember?”

“Belphegor!”

“Tsk, I was just kidding, kinda.”

“Belphegor,” they forced out, taking a moment to regain control. “Avatar of Sloth.”

“Speak clearly and loudly, MC, I can’t hear nor understand you.”

“Belphe _whore_ , the goddamn Avatar of _SLUT_!”

“I… What?” Asmodeus started howling at Belphegor’s stupefied face, Lucifer’s disappointed one, and MC’s own horrified expression.

“ _Asshole_ deus, this isn’t funny!” Instead of feeling insulted, Asmo just bursted into even louder laughter.

“MC,” Lucifer warned.

“I didn’t mean it, Lu _shit_ fer!” The panic in the room only increased when the slightly pissed first born raised a brow as everyone knew that MC was in for a _good_ scolding.

“Use your pact!” Asmodeus yelled out in between fits as a result of Solomon’s own command from their phone call earlier to make sure no harm would come to MC.

“CALM YOUR DAMN TITS!”

“O-oi, MC, are ya alright?” Mammon asked when Lucifer sunk into his chair at the command.

“Fucking peachy, Mam _motherfucker_. Fuck, no!” The first few insults were honestly witty and creative at least but now the curse was just trying to find ways to force any vulgarity into their sentences.

“Are you under a curse?”

“Bingo, _Shit_ an, wait- I’m fucking sorry!”

“Our poor dear MC got into an accident with Solomon earlier,” Asmodeus explained. “Now, they have a dirty little mouth because of an experimental spell he was casting.”

“How long does it last?”

“He said about an hour or two, Levia _t_ _wat_. I should just shut the fuck up at this point this bitchass curse is getting harder to control.”

“Here, you can suck on a lollipop to keep your cursed mouth busy.”

“Thanks, Beelze _bitch_ ,” MC sighed, giving up on everything.

Lucifer thankfully took mercy on the human after understanding the situation and let them go after a stern scolding on being alert and cautious and to tell them immediately when they find themselves in a magical predicament.

None of the demon brothers would outright confess it, but hearing such profanity from MC’s usually polite and kind mouth just made them feel a certain type of way.

**Author's Note:**

> just thought of this randomly and wrote it down for fun lol hope this made you laugh or even just crack a smile or just made you happy in some way
> 
> feel free to check out my other fics!
> 
> thanks for reading💕


End file.
